


Till I find you

by Oukiblagues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Omega Miya Atsumu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oukiblagues/pseuds/Oukiblagues
Summary: Sakusa alpha Mafia Boss, keeps is boyfriend secret from the underwolrd, until one day his omega went missing.This fic was born from a brainriot criminal Sakusa x sweet Atsumu, and since I couldn't resist to make it omegaverse here we go.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Till I find you

Kiyoomi comes home at 8pm, after hours of negotiation about some new club opening,  
“I’m home”, but he heard no answer. 

Weird, it smells like his omega was here not too long ago. 

He walks through every rooms of their house, trying to find his omega, he ends up in the study, where a laptop is opened and papers are scattered all over the desk. He sends his boyfriend a text and goes over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
He always does this little routine whenever he comes home, because in his work he is always approached by a lot of omegas who try to seduce him to secure themselves with a powerful alpha by their side. Trying to touch his scent glands on his wrists, touching his shoulder and stuff, he is always reject them releasing menacing pheromones. He always disliked this aspect of his job, or his job for that matter.  
He was never supposed to take over the family business.

He was the last born, the third, only the little prince of the Sakusa family, powerful in the underworld. His sister got married into the Tanaka family, longtime allies. His brother was trained since he was a little boy to take after their father and he was doing a great job for 8 years since his father passed away, but almost 2 years ago, his brother and his mate was murdered in their home. Long story short, there was a traitor amongst the clan.  
Sakusa knew. He knew that he had to take the throne after his brother’s death and he knew his first action as the new Head of the clan was to track down and kill the traitor to show his power and his resolve. He was not happy about that, but “family always comes first Kiyoomi”, his parents used to tell him every day. 

He was in his third year of college when they came and told him to step up. He didn’t like it one bit but he wasn’t surprise. He said his goodbye to his college life, to his dreams of a quiet, discreet life with his boyfriend. He put on a mask, a suit and grew a thicker skin, he couldn’t show weakness.  
The only thing he clanged to and still does, is Atsumu. They were together since their second year of highchool. He intended to propose to him after college, to claim Atsumu as his mate.  
He never did any of that because deep down he knew it wasn’t safe, he always kept Atsumu a secret from his family, never wanted to expose him or put his life in danger.

Atsumu is simple, smart and cocky, smells like heaven. He is smart despite being an idiot sometimes especially in high school, he used to make the stupidest thing with his twin and his twin’s boyfriend, Kyioomi used to roll his eyes a lot because of that, but he always found him funny and god he was cute.

They used to spend a lot of time together, talking about books they read or some drama, Atsumu has this boyish charm, cute smile and his smell always has been Kyioomi’s weakness, sweet and citrusy. He always grounded Kyioomi, when Atsumu got his first heat, Kyioomi was here, it was during lunchtime, Kiyoomi presented as an Alpha 2 years ago, the omega was so scared and stressed. Kiyoomi was desperate to help him get better, he couldn’t bear to see the omega in pain. Suna presented as an omega before so he helped Atsumu, talked him through every steps. Osamu and Kyioomi helped him get home safe and he stayed in the Miya’s house during this time. 

He was concerned for Atsumu, during those days, he and Osamu talked about the fact that Kiyoomi and Atsumu have feelings for each other, Osamu as protective as he is, said if Kyioomi was to make a move on his twin, he was not opposed to it. Osamu was an alpha himself so he knew that Sakusa was right for his brother but still, he warned him. 

“Ya hurt him, I would hunt you down and skin you, got it?” Osamu said with his arms crossed. 

“Who do you think I am; you know I love him” Sakusa responded straightening his posture.

“Still ya hafta wait until his heat is over right, don’t go at night sneaking in his room”

Sakusa just rolled his eyes at him, really who does he think he is. 

Few weeks later, they became a lot closer, there were more touchy, few kisses on the cheek, Atsumu started to nuzzle into Omi’s neck finding warmth and comfort there and Omi was more than happy to give him more as he was allowed to take more of the omega. The more Atsumu gave, the less Kiyoomi needed. 

They started dating and never ended it, even in college when Omi tried to end it because he knew what word he was getting into and he didn’t want to bring Atsumu in it, he didn’t want to put him in danger. 

“Omi please don’t leave me, I don’t care what ya hafta do to during the day but at night ya come back to me right?” he was crying, Omi couldn’t bear to see his boyfriend cry, he learned from their years together how anxious Atsumu can get, Omi became his rock after they moved to college in a different city from Atsumu’s twin.

“Atsu, I don’t want to drag you into this mess, I have to let you go to be sure that you stay safe and have a chance of a normal and peaceful life.” 

“But I can have that and I can have ya! For Fuck’s sake Omi you can’t leave me, yer my alpha, we love each other! I don’t care about yer family business; I just want ya. We’re so good together, you know it like I know ya don’t wanna go!” His pheromones were so sour, they fill the room and Omi’s nostrils, Omi was releasing calming pheromones to soothe the crying omega in front of him. 

“It’s not that I WANT to leave you, I don’t WANT to be apart from you, but it’s family and-“ he was cut off

“And family comes first, I know, but forgive me if I thought I WAS your family too! Is that why ya don’t want to bite me? ‘Cause yer scared ? Well you don’t have to choose fer me, I can choose fer myself thank you very much, I choose ya today as I chose ya years ago, I’m more scared to live without ya not knowing how or where ya are, and wondering if yer happier without me living this life ya don’t wanna live! How could ya even consider it Omi, fuck!” He was screaming at this point, tears streaming down his face, but still standing his ground, he may be an omega but he sure is not afraid to stand up for himself and his happiness. 

God Kiyoomi loves him.

Omi closed the distance between them, cupped the omega’s cheeks and plant a kiss on his forehead 

“Baby, you know how much I love you, I would do anything for you, but I couldn’t forgive myself if anything happens to you, if you get hurt, I can’t have you hurt Atsu, I love you enough to let you go but, it doesn’t mean I want to be away from you, I never want that. You deserve to be happy.” Kiyoomi releasing calming pheromones and plant kisses on his cheeks, trying to chase the tears away. 

“If ya don’t want me to get hurt, then, don’t say that and don’t leave me. Please Omi, please, we’ll figure it out, like we always do.” Atsumu sighed et buried his face in the crook of his alpha’s neck.

“Okay let’s figure this out together, love.” They let the scents mixing together as they were wrapped in each other arms.

That night, they talked about it, how they were going to live, they agreed that Atsumu was to stay hidden from the underworld Kiyoomi was about to walk in. Omi bought a little house for them, a cute, simple house, warm, it’s their home, their nest, away from everything wrong and evil, it’s loving and caring, safe. Just like their love. 

As he steps out of the shower, drying is skin, he hears someone getting through the front door, he smiles to himself.

“Omiiii I’m home!” Atsumu truly is his own personal sunshine.

“Bathroom, baby!” As he turns around, his nose chasing after a familiar sweet and fresh scent, his arms opening wide, he welcomes his omega, nuzzling into the shorter man who barged into the bathroom just a second before:

“Hi, where have you been?” 

“Late snack craving, now kiss me handsome, I missed you” Atsumu tip toeing his way to his alpha’s mouth asking for a kiss, which said alpha is more than happy to give him one, then two and a lot more. Atsumu giggles and as they scent each other, Atsumu tells him about the project he’s been working on all day, trying to discreetly prevent his alpha from getting dressed. 

“Instead of snacks what do you say I order some real food, or cook us some - “

“Pizza!” Atsumu doesn’t let him finish. He always craves greasy food few days before his heat and Omi is nothing but a caring alpha who wishes to make his omega happy. 

They get pizza that night Atsumu, cheeky omega, is stealing slices of Omi’s plate, but he doesn’t care, he’s just happy to come home every day to his gorgeous and quite hungry boyfriend.

Atsumu goes on and takes his own shower while Omi is cleaning the kitchen and gets ready for a night of cuddling. It was not a suggestion Omi needs his cuddling time.

“But Omi what about all my work? You can’t keep me trapped in your big arms like that, you keeping me distracted.” Atsumu pretends to pout even if they both know he wants nothing more than to be locked in the alpha’s arms, strong and safe. He belongs here, Omi thinks. 

“When do you have to get it done?” 

“Before my heat start at the end of the week. Ya remember my heat is coming right? Ya said ya would be late the first day because of some “business stuff” but ya still will be there Omi?” Atsumu gets anxious easily, he fears to be left alone, Omi is still trying his best to make the omega understand that he will never leave him. 

“Of course gorgeous, as I told you before I will come home at night but I will be here for you, I don’t break promises, not to you, not ever.” Omi whispers cradling his fingers through the soft blond hair of is boyfriend. 

“Will you bite me then?” He knows that what is the omega wants to ask, instead he just sighs and buries his face in Omi’s chest trying hard to stay in the alpha’s warmth a little bit deeper, a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and in english, I'm sorry if I made some mistakes, you can always tell me about them.  
> This fic is planned for 6 chapters and maybe a oneshot bonus if anyone is interested. I will do my best to improve and not waste your time. Hahah (I'm so stressed)  
> Enjoy !  
> Find me on twitter @oukiblagues and if you have anything to say about this fic GO AHEAD I AM TRYING.
> 
> Thank you to my bro who kept pushing me, you are the best writer partner, don't tell them. Also thank you to the people on twitter who said nice nice to me, making me a little more comfortable with writing this thing. (you know who you are) .  
> And thank you Mama C for showing me the flavor of the omegaverse trope.


End file.
